La fiabilité des prototypes russes, expérimentée par Olwyn
by Oralium
Summary: Lancé par Olwyn, écrit par Aetern. "Ma (Olwyn) rencontre avec Livai !"


**Désolée pour l'OOC… Pas pour les persos hein, mais pour Olwyn.**

 **Il y a une réplique qui spoile un peu (mais a peine, presque uniquement l'animé). Elle sera en italique au cas ou quelqu'un voudrait éviter. (a une certaine personne : je suis vraiment désolée, je voulais pas te spoiler, mais si ça peut te réconforter, _maintenant_ elle est en italique)  
**

 **Et oui, la fin est nulle...**

* * *

Elle en avait marre, elle en avait toujours eu marre. Le lycée, les humains, le ciel, tout cela l'insupportait et elle ne s'en cachait pas ; mais personne ne l'aurait cru capable de partir et de voler un prototype de machine a voyages inter-dimensionnels en Russie pour se saouler dans le monde de One Piece (les deux phases du plan étant élaborées grâce aux conseils plus ou moins avisés de la Grade Aetern). Ce que certains auraient pu prévoir, en revanche, c'était que dans sa précipitation- sortir du laboratoire situé au onzième sous-sol était plus difficile que d'y entrer, surtout avec une troupe de scientifiques russes aux trousses- elle se tromperait de monde. Qu'elle ait tourné le mauvais bouton ou que la machine ait été défectueuse- n'oublions pas que c'était un prototype- personne ne le sut jamais.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'enceinte du mur Sina, ce fut le visage scintillant de Hange Zoe qui l'accueillit. L'apparition de la jeune fille semblait la fasciner plus que le titan- attaché- dans son dos, ce qui témoignait de l'extrêmeté de la situation.

Elle évita de bouger pendant que le soldat l'examinait, la mesurait (elle eut, intérieurement, l'envie de fuir, mais sans donner suite a cette idée) et marmonnait quelque chose. Les étoiles dans ses yeux laissaient a Olwyn bon espoir de survie, a supposer que quelqu'un l'empêche de la disséquer.

\- Je dois te montrer a Erwin !

Elle ne trouva aucune raison valable de refuser, même si la façon qu'avait Hange de lui tourner autour (et d'assurer qu'elle n'aurait nulle brèche par ou fuir) avait un côté inquiétant. Et puis, a son retour- si retour il y avait- une certaine personne (Aetern pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) lui ferait regretter de ne pas avoir exploré la relation Major Smith- Hange Zoe (elle l'avait appelé par son prénom !). Accessoirement, elle lui reprocherait simplement de ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité de l'approcher.

Le temps qu'elle formule mentalement ses idées, elles arrivèrent devant le bureau. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète qu'aucun autre soldat n'ait fait attention a elles (ils évitaient tous la"scientifique" a un couloir de distance de sécurité, au cas ou elle serait d'humeur a partager ses dernières "découvertes")

\- Major Smith je peux vous parler ?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le blond prit quand même la peine de hocher la tête pour garder un semblant d'autorité.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Une fille ! (certes) Elle est apparue de nulle part !

Ç'aurait été drôle d'apparaitre près de Pixis, elle aurait pu mettre a bien son plan premier- qui était, boire. Enfin, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que le bataillon d'exploration la divertirait aussi.

L'ainé _(je crois)_ lui fit signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'il discutait avec l'autre de son avenir- elle-même en savait trop peu pour intervenir et réclamer un traitement plus respectueux.

(***)

Elle avala les comprimés sans broncher et s'allongea avec un air résigné. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait fixé son avis définitif sur le Major : son génie était fortement surestimé, quoi qu'en pense Aetern. Aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait pu la confier aux (bons ?) soins de Hange Zoe. Elle avait plus de chances de mourir sous sa responsabilité que celle de Livai…

Livai. Qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu depuis son arrivée. Ni lui, ni aucun autre personnage important hormis Hange et le Major. Quel dommage…

Pourrait-elle porter plainte contre les scientifiques russes qui avaient construit la machine ? … probablement pas. Si c'était pour être poursuivie par des milices russes, autant ne pas rentrer.

Ou si. Vu la seringue que tenait Hange, rentrer dans son monde serait bien. Oui, elle s'en sortirait avec le lycée, même avec la prison, si elle survivait a ce monde.

Elle devait juste trouver Livai.

Dans un shojo, elle aurait déjà eu le temps de le croiser six fois. Dans un monde sans coïncidence, il entra a ce moment précis. Quelque soit la raison, il poussa la porte.

(***)

Que des trucs géants arrivent de nulle part, il pouvait le concevoir, ce ne serait pas la première fois. En revanche, les petites choses venaient toujours de quelque part, que ce soit poussières ou filles minuscules. Moins que Lenz, mais assez pour attiser sa curiosité (et éventuellement un brin de sympathie selon le jour). En entrant dans la pièce, il resta donc sur ses gardes, même s'il gardait extérieurement la même attitude indifférente qu'a son habitude.

Il s'avança dans la pièce en surveillant l'imposteur- le féminin du terme était inconnu- du coin du regard.

\- Depuis quand on expérimente sur des civils ? interrogea-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Tu as remarqué ? s'extasia Hange (remarque inutile, puisqu'Olwyn- s'étant rassise en voyant le caporal- était tout sauf invisible). C'est pas une civile, c'est… c'est… c'est… répéta-t-elle une dernière fois faiblement.

\- Je viens d'un autre monde, déclara Olwyn au premier silence. Je me suis trompé de manœuvre et j'ai atterri ici au lieu d'atterrir dans un livre.

Livai ne réagit pas immédiatement. Soit cette fille n'avait pas du tout préparé son coup et était l'espion aux pires dons de mensonge possible, soit elle disait la vérité. Probablement la première possibilité- ce qui expliquerait qu'Erwin l'ait crue, puisque Erwin n'était pas assez familier avec la poussière pour comprendre.

Il savait a présent a quoi s'en tenir. Sa curiosité satisfaite, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta a franchir la porte en sens inverse, sans chercher a donner d'explication a sa présence a Hange. A peine amorça-t-il son geste que la voix de l'inconnue l'arrêta.

\- Attends-dez, s'exclama la jeune fille en tendant le bras en sa direction (bien qu'il soit a deux mètres de son siège, ça avait un effet dramatique). On est quand ? _Parce que Annie Leonhart est un titan et qu'elle va tuer Petra et le reste de l'escouade si Eren se transforme trop tard et Erwin va perdre son bras et le roi est illégitime et le titan cuirassé reviendra et… (sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle prenait conscience du presque-ridicule du discours). Petra va mourir si on fait rien !_

(***)

Elle n'avait pas prévu de raconter tout ça, surtout de façon si désordonnée, mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher une fois sur sa lancée. Elle devait les avertir ! Il n'était peut être pas trop tard…

Un micro-silence accueillit sa tirade avant que Livai, toujours de dos, ne lâche la derniere phrase qu'elle aurait voulu entendre.

\- Mon escouade est déjà morte deux fois.

Elle ne se souvint qu'a cet instant de Isabel et Farlan, dont la mort ne l'avait pas affecté suffisamment pour qu'elle y pense. Son oubli pouvait peut être passer inaperçue par chronologie, puisqu'il semblait presque évident que les deux amis du caporal étaient déjà morts mais… a la réalité, elle n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité.

\- Si tu as une quelconque information utile sur notre avenir, comme tu sembles remplie d'un savoir absolu, adresse-toi au Major Smith.

Son ton n'avait pas l'air plus ému qu'avant, mais dans un élan d'imagination bienveillante, elle crut déceler une douleur muette furtive dans son expression- le fait qu'il soit de dos et que par conséquent elle ne voie qu'un tiers de son visage n'altérait rien a son esprit.

La porte claqua et elle se retrouva a nouveau seule avec Hange. L'air quelque peu réprobatteur qu'affichait celle-ci surprit Olwyn. Pas qu'elle ne s'en veuille pas de cette erreur, mais enfin, elle ne pouvait pas savoir…

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Leur cérémonie d'adieu a eu lieu hier soir, lui apprit-elle. Mais ton arrivée remotivera sans doute tout le monde !

Un immense- bien trop immense- sourire revint sur son visage alors qu'elle l'obligeait presque par la force a la rallonger. Passé la surprise et l'exaltation du début, Olwyn voyait son envie de servir de cobaye diminuer a vue d'œil. Maintenant, elle voulait _vraiment_ faire quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui la tiendrait éloignée des titans, naturellement, parce que face a eux ses chances de survie avoisinaient le zéro. Mais quelque chose quand même- maintenant qu'elle était dans ce monde.

Autant offrir ses services au Major Smith et se sacrifier face aux titans- après tout, elle avait rencontré Livai, elle pouvait mourir heureuse ! (et accessoirement, les informations qu'elle détenait changeraient l'Histoire, alors pourquoi rentrer dans un monde ennuyeux rempli de lycées et de russes en colère ?)

* * *

Olwyn-Livai : Version Deux !

Erwin drogue les jeunes recrues (et les filles tombées du ciel) avec la complicité de Hange. Et au moment ou Hange s'approche avec une seringue, Livai entre et dit "Ne l'achève pas, je la tuerai moi-même."

Fin.

Et Erwin et Hange sont cousins. (et on sait pas vraiment pourquoi ils droguent des gens)

Voila a quoi est arrivée une amie en lisant le début. Plutôt pas mal, je trouve !

Il y a aussi des hypothèses (provisoires) a moi :

\- la poussière vient d'un autre monde donc Livai est content

\- Erwin n'a pas fait assez de ménage pour comprendre l'imposture (donc Livai pense que comme la poussière, Olwyn est un espion).

Comme quoi, ca évolue vite !


End file.
